


dancing on my own

by hamsterzkro



Category: Derp Crew - Fandom, The Derp Crew
Genre: Gay, M/M, this is a bit old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterzkro/pseuds/hamsterzkro
Summary: this is inspired by calum scotts "dancing on my own"





	dancing on my own

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in september and i quickly edited it before publishing it on here and i've come to the conclusion that i suck at writing

My back pressed up against the wall, kicking my foot upon it, I glared at her.

The music was blaring some peppy dance shit that began giving me a headache, my cup filled with slightly warm water from the ice melting, the room that was hot and people were sweaty, the room smelling like a wide arrangement of things, and she stood with another guy. They were laughing and dancing, and I swore I was attempting to burn holes into her skull with my glare. I sighed, glancing around at everyone.

I took a sip from my cup, seeing a fairly tall guy walking around. Wearing a short-sleeved flannel with jeans and a cup of something, he glanced around looking lost or looking for someone.

I glance around at the walls for some type of clock since my phone was dead, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I saw it was the one tall guy.

"Uh, hey. I know this may be weird but I saw you over here alone and wondered if you wanted to talk?" He seemed hesitant, but I would understand why.

I nodded slightly, "Sure. It's not like I have anyone to find after this."

"Well, I came here with my friend and I think he bailed on me with his boyfriend...somewhere. What about you?"

"I came here with a date but she blew me off for another guy...over there.." I sighed as he looked in the direction I pointed him.

"That's unfortunate, I'm sorry."

"It's okay-"

He interrupted, "Why would anyone abandon you for someone way uglier?"

I felt heat rose to my face and no doubt, being as white as I was, I was crimson red. Maybe it being dark may hide that, but did this guy I just met called me attractive?

He spoke up after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence, "Oh, I'm Anthony, by the way."

I stared at him, kinda lost, before speaking, "...Oh, uh, yeah. I-I'm Steven..."

He chuckled, "I actually have another friend named Steven."

"And I have another friend named Anthony."

He laughed, "How ironic."

"Yep, we got that uniqueness."

He turned his head towards me, "Well, I know you meant that sarcastically but you are unique because you are actually attractive."

Okay, it's official. The guy-Anthony just admitted I was attractive and we just met. I probably looked as if I were to implode from anger from being so red. I was mad, just extremely flustered. Not uncomfortable, oddly enough.

He probably thought I was from not responding. "Shit, fuck, I'm an idiot, uh", He laughed, probably trying not to embarrass himself anymore than he's thought to have, "sorry, I'll go."

He began to turn around when I stopped him, "Wait!"

He seemed confused. I'd probably be too if I thought I made someone uncomfortable.

"I-It's fine. I was just..a little taken back from it, that's all."

I tensed up for some reason. Something from saying that made me...I don't know.

"Well I just remembered you're more than likely straight if you came here with a girl, and I remembered that after I said that because I'm a forgetful idiot. Unless..."

I gulped, glancing into his warm, chocolate brown eyes. "I...I don't know."

I felt something lift off of my chest. I haven't admitted that to anyone. I was suddenly feeling lighter. Of course, the atmosphere felt a bit awkward between us but it felt great.

He was trying to think of something to change the subject, which I don't blame him. I would try that too.

"Steven? Would you like to leave? Maybe I can walk you home so you don't get murdered, at least without a witness?" He offered.

I chuckled, nodding, "That would be nice."

We began heading out, passing through the crowds of people. I glanced back at her, still with the same guy.

"You'll get over it, trust me." Anthony's hand was on my shoulder, basically motioning me to come on.

I followed him out the door, gripping his sleeve to make sure I don't get left behind.

A brisk breeze hit my face, feeling amazing after being in that hot building.

"You lead the way." He stood next to me, smiling lightly.

I began walking in the direction of my house with him following by my side.

He began shivering. Personally, I didn't think it was that cold.

"Do you want my jacket, as cheesy as that sound..." I offered, actually feeling hot in it.

He chuckled, nodding his head, "That would be nice, please."

I unzip it and hand it to him. It was a little big for me so I figured he may not be able to zip it but at least throw it over his shoulders.

"Thanks." He grinned, shivering a little less

"Don't mention it." I pat his back awkwardly. Ok. Why the fuck did I do that?

I kept thinking. And thinking was the biggest killer so I needed to say something. I just kept moving and I didn't want him to know something was wrong. I finally spoke up.

"Anthony?" I fidgeted with my hands, getting nervous as the question kept going through my mind.

"Yes?"

"H-this is gonna sound extremely ignorant, but ho-how do you know you might be gay?" I gritted my teeth, feeling I was sounding like a dickhead. I just didn't know how else to word it.

"Well, personally, I was always attracted to boys and no one told me it was wrong nor right so I thought this was normal. Until I was older, I found out about the terminology. I always knew there were straight people, but I didn't realize that is what it's "called". I always thought there were girls who were attractive but they weren't to me, that's how I figured out. Even though I didn't know there was terminology for any of it. And if you are still attracted to girls, you may be bisexual. Who knows? Only you. Don't let anyone influence who you're supposed to love."

I nodded, turning onto the street my house was on the other end.

"I just kinda rambled on about it, but I hope it may help. Being confused sucks because you're the only person that knows yourself and when you don't, it's frustrating cause you can go someone to try to figure it out, but it's harder cause they aren't you. Only you know yourself best, no matter how much you may tell someone."

"You speak logic, Anthony. Anyway, we're here." I stop in front of my door, turning towards him.

"I try and thank you for letting me walk with you. It was nice. I hope to talk again sometime. Here, put your number in my phone." He handed me his phone, opened to the "new contact" thingy.

After putting in my number, I put my name in "first name" with a little heart at the end. I chuckled and handed it back.

"I like the heart. It describes how I feel about you."

How am I not dehydrated yet? The door lamps could more than likely show my tomato red face.

He started speaking whilst texting something on his phone, "Let me text you to make sure you put the right number in my phone."

I giggled, nodding and mumbling a quick "ok."

I suddenly remember my phone was dead.

"Shit, my phone died at the party. L-let me go get it to charge real quick and-"

He interrupted, "It's okay. I trust that you didn't put in a pizza places number or anything. I'll talk to you later, okay?" He smiled, offering me a hug.

I kindly accept, giving him a quick hug and then pulling back, "Okay. See ya later."

I waved then headed inside. I ran into the living room, plugging my phone in, hoping it would turn on soon, though I know how long apple phones take to turn on after they die.

I stepped back and forth in my kitchen with a cup of ice water, waiting. I glanced out the window above the kitchen sink. I saw the moon shining with clouds forming around it.

I heard my phone power on and I ran back, looking at multiple notifications popping up.

I saw texts from a number and knew that was Anthony. I used the Touch ID to get in and press on my messages. I pressed on the ones from him and read them.

_'You're face is cute when you blush ❤️'_

_'Would you like to go on a date sometime? Maybe next Friday, if you aren't busy?'_

I felt my heart racing as soon as I read the sentence. I almost begin to reply when I heard a knock at the door.

I went up to answer it and it was Anthony. Why would he be coming back?

"Hey, sorry. I left with your jacket and I didn't realize it till I was a couple blocks away from my friend's house, the one who ditched me."

I began to smile widely, feeling giddiness from the texts, "Keep it."

"Are you sure? This is a really nice jacket like I'm surprised you let me use it honestly."

"Yes, I'm sure. Because you're gonna be my date next Friday."

He began to turn around until he realized what I said.

"Okay then. I'll be on my-wait, what? Really?!"

I nodded, hugging back into his surprise hug.

I guess I don't have to be dancing on my own anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
